Um caminho de volta para o amor
by L. Ravenclaw
Summary: Certos males vêm para o bem. Era bom acreditar nisso, de vez em quando.
1. Prólogo

_Um caminho de volta para o amor_

* * *

><p>- Prólogo.<p>

Aos poucos, todos retomavam suas vidas. A perspectiva de paz e tranquilidade era bem vinda, apesar das feridas profundas.

Era preciso vontade e coragem, e dando tempo ao tempo, elas cicatrizariam.

No entanto, em alguns casos, o tempo não consegue fazer milagres.

Às vezes, quanto mais mexemos nos machucados, mais longo será o período para sarar.

Outras vezes, ignoramos sintomas que poderiam nos salvar se notados com antecedência.

Também pode ocorrer algo curioso.

Nosso organismo está limpo. Nossa mente, entretanto, acredita que vai demorar mais tempo que o previsto para a cura, prolongando o momento de repouso.

O problema dele era facilmente diagnosticável. O tratamento era um pouco mais complicado.

Ela estava curada. Seu coração não sabia disso.

Alguém precisava lhe avisar. O mais rápido possível.

* * *

><p>Preciso colocar para fora tanta criatividade que fica aqui dentro. rs<p>

Espero que alguém leia isso. Nem precisa de review, é só lembrar da história.

Lena.


	2. Verão

Capítulo I - Verão

_"Eu tenho vivido com uma sombra sobre mim  
>Eu tenho dormido com uma nuvem em cima da minha cama<br>Eu tenho estado sozinho por tanto tempo  
><em>_Preso no passado, parece que eu não posso seguir em frente"_

O calor era insuportável. Enquanto algumas pessoas aproveitavam aqueles poucos momentos do ano em que o sol aparecia, sentando em mesinhas nas calçadas, sorrindo para cima, recebendo energias, como se pudessem provar que estavam recomeçando, para outros britânicos era somente uma época estranha na qual alguns pensavam que poderiam imitar o resto do mundo, ignorando que em pouco tempo tudo voltaria a ser nublado, chuvoso e frio. Geralmente esses eram os rabugentos, ou pessoas que simplesmente não sabiam como viver. Ele, no entanto, era uma das muitas excessões que existiam por aí: o calor o oprimia porque mostrava que havia uma vida toda lá fora que era negada aos que não estavam mais ali. E participar de tudo aquilo era egoísmo demais.

Se Fred não podia, ele também não.

Levantou-se da poltrona, em busca de algum livro melhor. Notou como a estante jamais parecera tão arrumada. Desde que comprara aquele apartamento, confessava que a palavra 'limpeza' nunca havia sido pronunciada antes. No começo, ele e o irmão jamais tinham tempo de tirar todos os experimentos e estoques de lá, o que causava algumas situações levemente embaraçosas quando recebiam visitas - na maioria das vezes femininas -, mas nada que fosse extremamente relevante, apenas pelo fato de render boas piadas e risadas entre os dois. E então, a cópia se fora, mas a sombra se apoderara dele, não lhe permitindo fazer nada que não fosse caminhar pelo apartamento juncado, quebrando objetos delicados e acumulando mais louça suja e roupa para lavar.

Alguma coisa deveria ser feita. Mas ele não sabia se algum dia teria coragem para isso.

_Então, desajeitadamente, como sempre, alguém tentou tomar as rédeas da situação. Alguém que jamais tomou nenhuma atitude de líder, pois sua natureza simplesmente não era aquela. No entanto, Ron sabia que se ele não fizesse nada, o irmão jamais o faria. Entrou na casa sem ser convidado, arrumando tudo sem pedir permissão. Contanto que não mexesse em nada do irmão, George não ligava. Ele não se importava com mais nada, então que deixasse Ron facilitar sua miserável sobrevivência._

_Porque ele não vivia. Somente sobrevivia, porque era impossível mudar aquilo._

_- Eu sei que não posso comparar minha relação com a de vocês._ - Lembrava até hoje da voz recém grave do irmão mais novo. Não lhe ocorreu que _ele_ atormentaria o outro por causa do tom de voz. 'Roniquinho quer se fazer de machão para quem? Para a mamãe é que não é. Andou lendo nosso presentinho, é?'

_- Então não perca seu tempo._

_- Escute.. Eu vou sim. Eu sei que eu não sei nada a respeito **dele** quanto você, mas se eu sei de uma coisa, é que ele não ia suportar te ver por aí, largado nessa casa fedida, bebendo qualquer porcaria só para esquecer. Não sei como funciona nada na loja, mas vou fazer o que eu puder para ajudar em alguma coisa. E vou cuidar de você também, no que for preciso._

_- Você não é minha mãe, então cale essa boca. _

Balançou a cabeça. Quanta infantilidade.

_- Sua mãe está num estado tão ruim quanto o seu, e sabe porquê? Parece que ela perdeu dois filhos._

_- É uma pena. Sinto muito por ela. Por que não vai cuidar dela, e não de mim?_

_Mas ele parecia que não daria um passo em direção à porta. Desde quando ele se tornara tão insuportável? _

_Sinceramente, ele não estava nem aí para a resposta._

Cinco anos passaram rápido. Sem sair de casa quase nunca, trancado entre livros e novas invenções, tornava-se cada vez mais culto, quieto e rico. Sabia que uma parte de sua consciência, a que tinha o timbre de voz um pouquinho diferente da dele, repetia constantemente: 'Pare de ser idiota. Esse não é você.'

Ele sabia que a falta de humor na ladainha significava que Fred realmente se zangava com ele. Mas isso era irrelevante. Se ele estivesse vivo, não estaria zangado, para começo de conversa, então que continuasse daquele jeito. Bufou, indo em direção à cozinha. Abriu a porta da geladeira, uma engenhoca trouxa bastante útil, ele tinha de admitir, mas não entendeu o que queria. Não precisava comer nada, como sempre. Da janela, podia ver o Beco Diagonal, repleto de crianças tomando sorvete, olhando admiradas para as vitrines da loja abaixo. Pensou em descer, mas sabia que tudo estava sob controle, não havia motivos para contato humano.

Estava tão acostumado a ser sozinho que não se lembrava mais de como viver outra vida. Sabia que era fácil antes, mas não tinha a mínima noção de como fazer uma piada novamente. E se não rissem dele? Não sabia qual era a nova moda lá fora. O que usavam, falavam, escutavam. Não tinha curiosidade de saber, também.

Perdeu a vontade de ler. Caminhando lentamente para o banheiro, apoiou as mãos na pia e se encarou no espelho. Parecia mais com Ronald do que com Fred: os braços não pareciam tão fortes, o rosto magro demais, não importava o que fizesse, a franja caindo sobre os olhos, de tão compridos que os cabelos estavam.

Uma versão velha, calada e mais baixa de Ron. Não que fosse algo ruim, mas ele preferia ser igual a outra pessoa. Estava acostumado a ser igual a alguém, e gostava daquilo.

Deixou que a água fria tirasse aquela sensação ruim do calor de seu corpo, enquanto corria o dedo pelas pastilhas brancas do box. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Antes que se arrependesse. Lavou os cabelos com força, bem como esfregava a esponja no corpo, vendo marcas vermelhas aparecendo em um lugar e outro na pele branca, querendo que a espuma levasse embora aquela apatia. Secou-se, prendendo a toalha branca no quadril, e abaixando-se para pegar a varinha no bolso das vestes largadas no chão. Com algumas passadas pela cabeça, os fios vermelhos caíam sem pressa na pia, enquanto seu rosto se tornava mais reconhecível como um dos Gêmeos Weasley, graças aos cabelos curtos. Com um floreio final, fez sumir os cabelos cortados. Mas ainda estava abatido. Precisava de uma boa dose de quadribol, e um grande jantar feito por sua mãe. Passou a mão no queixo. A cama lhe pareceu muito mais familiar do que seu esporte e sua refeição favorita.

Um passo de cada vez, pensou.

* * *

><p>Esse capítulo ficou meio curtinho mesmo, e o próximo também, mas eles irão aumentar.<p>

Beijo, Lena.


	3. Outono

Capítulo II - Outono

_"Eu tenho escondido todas as minhas esperanças e sonhos_  
><em>Apenas em caso de eu precisar deles de novo um dia<em>  
><em>Eu tenho reservado tempo<em>  
><em>Para limpar um pequeno espaço nos cantos da minha mente"<em>

Procurou dentro da bolsa pelas chaves. Teria que retirar todas as coisas de dentro para achá-las, como todo maldito dia? Puxou a varinha do bolso e apontou para os objetos desordenados e sussurou: _'Accio chaves'_.

Apanhou o molho de chaves, que surgiu com estrépito. Com um sobressalto, sentiu algo suave cair em sua cabeça. Largando a bolsa no chão, tentou retirar a folha seca que prendera-se nas tranças rastafári. Após conseguir, alisou-a, delicadamente, sentando-se na soleira da casa.

Decididamente, aquela era mais uma tralha a qual ela adicionaria para sua vasta coleção. Dizia para os outros que a visitavam que eram apenas lembranças de momentos importantes, entretanto, o que havia sido relevante naquela tarde para guardar a tal folha seca? Era apenas mais uma das muitas desculpas: apegar-se mais aos objetos, menos às pessoas. Porque um dia elas a abandonariam, e seria difícil demais despedir-se delas.

Não era impossível.

Mas era uma dor desnecessária.

A seu lado, jazia em envelope branco. Não havia notado sua presença ali, pois praticamente se camuflara com o piso de madeira envelhecida: estava com a aparência de algo que se molhou, secando de uma maneira estranha. Não havia remetente, mas um palpite lhe dizia que era o pai quem passara por ali e lhe deixara alguma instrução de poções, ou algum poema. Entrou na casa, largando a capa, a bolsa e a carta em cima do sofá, rumando para a cozinha que escurecia.

Preparou sua xícara de chá, enquanto folheava uma revista, a qual falava sobre algo levemente interessante. Definitivamente, não queria jantar sozinha. Nunca queria. Sempre desejava estar na companhia de alguém. Cozinhava, falava alegremente. Fazia questão de tornar-se uma maravilhosa anfitriã, na qual sempre comentariam, e ansiariam por novos convites. E então, quando tudo parecia ótimo, seus convidados estariam comendo e bebendo alegremente, rindo e lhe fazendo confidências, tudo o que ela queria era colocar os indíviduos porta afora - seja lá quem fossem -, deitar em sua cama e refletir sobre a inutilidade de sua vida. Apanhou um pedaço de pergaminho e puxou a pena mais próxima para o colo.

_"Querida Alicia,_

_estou preparando a torta de framboesa que você tanto gosta,_

_te espero aqui para prová-la esta noite ainda!_

_Você ainda não me contou sobre a lua de mel com Josh. Traga-o também!_

_Angelina. "_

Amarrou-a na perna da corujinha, sussurando 'Para Alicia. Vou te recompensar por sair no frio, querida.' Com um pio feliz, a coruja levantou vôo pela janela aberta. Pelo visto, teria que sair novamente, comprar as framboesas e preparar correndo a tal torta. Subiu as escadas da casa pequena, sem notar os porta-retratos dispostos ao lado do corrimão. O quarto escurecia gradativamente. Escolheu um cachecol grifinório e uma capa preta, vestiu-os e fechou as janelas do andar superior. Adentrou o banheiro para checar seu reflexo rapidamente no espelho. Acendeu a vela ao lado do armário, e procurou por um batom escuro. Delineou suavemente a boca cheia, resolvendo acrescentar uma sombra esfumaçada no canto dos olhos amendoados. Puxou algumas tranças para frente, e virou o rosto de lado, analisando o efeito. Nada mau.  
>Desceu, dessa vez fechando a casa no térreo, pensando no que prepararia no jantar também. Aparatou, sem saber exatamente o porquê, no Beco Diagonal. Talvez soubesse, no fundo, que não havia intenção nenhuma de preparar nada: compraria uma torta já feita. Andou indistintamente por entre os transeuntes, vendo lojas se fecharem, outras, lotadas, ainda abertas. Mesmo com a conta apertada, entrou na Madame Malkin, comprou um conjunto de vestes novas e simples, apenas pelo prazer momentâneo de comprar alguma bobeira. Temia que a sacola parda ficaria encostada atrás da poltrona no quarto pelos próximos dois anos, quando o modelo já estaria fora de moda, no entanto, não iria pensar nisso agora.<p>

Parou, atrás de uma pequena aglomeração de crianças e jovens em frente à vitrine onde a linda Nimbus 2005 se alojava. Continuava com sua vassoura velha, mas raramente a utilizava para alguma coisa: ela não sentia mais necessidade de voar, ou era o que ela tentava se convencer, mas quem sabe um dia precisasse dela novamente? Dessa vez, não compraria mais nada a não ser a torta: ela definitivamente não tinha capital para uma vassoura cara como aquela. Desviou-se dos admiradores, descendo mais a rua ainda apinhada, apesar de esfriar e escurecer rapidamente. Entrou na pequena lojinha de doces, comprou a torta e algumas varinhas de alcaçuz. Saiu novamente para o frio, ajeitando o cachecol, uma das varinhas presas entre os dentes.

_Você sabe onde está seu coração?_

Continuou andando devagar, sem prestar atenção direito no que via. Não tinha a intenção de voltar tão cedo para casa, por mais que a amiga e o marido provavelmente a esperassem do lado de fora àquela hora: por incrível que parecesse, duas horas haviam decorrido desde que enviara-lhe o bilhete. Devia ir embora, mas não queria encarar mais uma noite em que teria que se dividir entre dois pesadelos: ser simpática quando queria jogar tudo para o alto, ou ficar sozinha, no escuro, raspando uma tigela de chocolate derretido com uma taça de vinho barato ao lado. Dizia que precisava desse tempo para fazer uma reflexão, uma purificação interna. Limparia sua mente de tudo o que era inútil, sem nem ao menos parar para encarar seus problemas e suas situações vividas, porque ela _se desligaria_ delas. Então partiria para uma vida melhor, faria alguma coisa mais útil na vida, arrumaria um emprego de verdade, escutaria seu pai, encontraria algum homem. Talvez essa última parte não fosse necessária. Não, definitivamente não era, ela podia ser feliz sem ninguém, era uma mulher forte, independente, equilibrada. Além do que, o sujeito provavelmente quebraria seu coração em muitos pedaços, e ela ficaria sozinha no escuro, tentando achá-los e colar tudo no devido lugar.

**'Talvez você precise de um feitiço adesivo permanente, Angel'**, disse em alto e bom tom aquela voz que lhe lembrava uma mistura de quadribol, extroversão e vermelho. Fazia alguns anos que não a ouvia novamente, e ela pensou que aquele era o único motivo por ter preocupado-se. Infelizmente, não chegou nem a reparar para onde a voz a levava. Simplesmente desaparatou, ignorando a loja laranja berrante do outro lado da rua, muito menos a figura que olhava para ela da janela mais alta na rua.

_Você pensa que consegue encontrá-lo?_


End file.
